Frozen
by Nightmares are dead
Summary: What if life had no purpose anymore? Three-shoot based after end of series. Slight spoilers. AlucardxSeras Last chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little story I made up as I walked home. Hope it's of your enjoyment, and if not, I'm sorry for wasting your time. Reviews are greatly apreciated. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, I only wish I did.**

* * *

She shivered uncomfortably. Lately her world had been turning into hell. At first she had thought that being a vampire could not be all bad, she had an eternity to find true love and her happy ending. Although she did have to drink blood, but nothing could be perfect. Her master had been teaching her all the skills she needed to know to be a true Nosferatu and the missions has been getting easier and easier after Millennium's final attack. But those 30 years without her master, only having him as a voice that would help her when she was weak or in danger (which in a way made her suspect that it was her own mind creating it), made her realize how much she appreciated him, how much she needed him. Yes, he was a pest in many ways, and yes, he could drive her nuts whenever he was bored, but he was like a father to her. Or that is what she made herself think. She could not accept that she felt something for her master, at least not for the first 10 years. One night, in which Sir Hellsing had called Seras up to have a nice tea and a chat, seeming as there were no missions, their conversation had ended up drifting towards the matter.

"_So tell me Seras, what do you see Alucard as?" the young woman picked up her tea cup and sipped at the liquid held in it._

"_I…" the Police Girl dropped her head, using her hair as a shield against Integra's eyes "I see him as nothing more than my Master and tutor Sir." A soft chuckle made Seras look up. Integra's face was worn out, but her eyes would never betray her strength._

"_Your body seems to think otherwise my dear Seras" her lips formed a smile which Seras had only seen given to Walter, a true smile. "Think about it Draculina." She once more sipped at her tea, finishing it. "Well, we'll have to repeat this more often, shan't we?" the little vampire nodded as she got up. "Now sleep, tomorrow you must fly to Manchester, there has been some alerts of cannibalizing corpses being seen around the streets." With a wave of her hand she dismissed the vampire and got back to work._

"_Yes Sir." The young vampire turned around. "Sir?" Integra looked up. "Thanks for everything Sir" Seras' lips formed a little and shy smile._

"_Not at all, now go sleep" and so she did._

After that night Seras had slowly began to recognize her feelings, at first feeling complete but slowly realizing that her Master would never feel as she did. 29 years after Alucard's disappearance, her mind had settled into the thought of Alucard never coming back, in which case it didn't matter what her feelings were. But after her reencounter with her Master, just one year later, her mind had unlocked those sealed feelings and doubts. She had begun to refuse to drink blood, avoiding her master at all costs, even risking other comrade's lives for the matter itself. And just a few weeks later she had begun to question her existence. Whenever her lack of blood did not stop her from blocking her thoughts from her Master's, she would think about it. And after some time, she had gotten to the conclusion that there was no point on living. She knew she couldn't starve herself, for her blood-rage psyche outs would make her drink, so she figured out that she would get somebody to kill her. And after a night's thought, she reached to the conclusion that the safest person to kill her was indeed her Master. So there she stood, shivering in front of his chamber door.

"Police Girl" his silky voice made the shivers only worse "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come in?" she snapped out of her thoughts and fazed through the door. "I see your skill got a lot better." He smiled, seemingly proud of his little fledgling.

"I guess you could say that Master" she softly said, her voice almost caressing his ears. He had missed her too much, even though his pride would never let him admit so. "I've come to speak to you Master." She walked close towards him. He lifted a questioning brow.

"What about Police Girl?" for a moment she felt as if crying, as if breaking down and begging him to kill her. But she wanted him to remember her as a strong woman, or at least not as weak as that would lead to think.

"It's been 30 years since we spoke, and I thought that I should set some things straight Master." She stopped her footsteps at an arm length from him and sat down on the floor.

"Go ahead Seras" it felt so good to say her name, to see her face. Her eyes locked on his, and somehow he saw remorse and pain in them, hiding behind the determination and the strength.

"You see Master… I've been thinking about this gift, as you call it, that you've given me for the past 20 years. At first I found it as a great opportunity to find my happy ending" she shot him a cold look before he could comment "even if you do think that there is no such thing." He chuckled. How could she think that of him? Maybe at first he hadn't believed in such things, but that night when he had seen her, he had known that she was his happy ending. Her eyes shrunk as a cold look was sent out from them. Something was wrong with her. "As I was saying, after 10 years I came to see that I will never get such ending." His heart shrunk at those words as he took of his orange tinted glasses.

"How are you so sure Seras?" Her heart swell at the sound of her name with his silky voice, and the thought that maybe her Master did care, which was quickly replaced by her pessimism.

"There are some things that one can see easily Master, and my happy ending is one that is impossible." His eyes fell on hers as he desperately tried to find the reason for her thoughts, to crush who or whatever was hurting her, to relieve her of her pain.

"And what are you trying to tell me with this? That I did a mistake? That I should have never given you eternal life?" his blood felt like lava as his words slowly slipped through his lips. "That you hate me for it?" her heart froze while her soul dropped as she heard those words. How could he think such a thing? Not even if he sent her to get some ice in deepest pits of Hell could she hate him. Her heart shouted for the truth, but the game was already on.

"Yes." Those lips he so much desired pierced his ears as they broke his non-beating heart. He tilted his head. He would not let her see what effect she had on him. "In fact, I actually came down here to ask for one last favor, Master." He would give her anything. She disserved everything he could give her and far much more. His selfish act to keep her with him had made her sad, and he could not think of any punishment big enough for himself.

"Please do ask" he seemed so calm. She looked into his eyes, and for a second thought she had seen pure sadness and guilt in them. Her mind was a cruel device.

"If such a creature like you can feel any pity for someone other than themselves" her heart shouted at her, insulting her, hating her, killing her inside out. "Then please, I ask of you to kill me Alucard." Time froze inside his mind as the words sank in. His little angel killed by his own hands. The very thought sickened him in incredible ways. He violently got up from his thrown.

"No." she was shocked by the way he yelled the response at her. She got up, closing up on him and coldly looking up at his crimson eyes.

"I want to die. There is no reason for me to stay in this world anymore!" he felt a sharp pain in his chest as he looked down on her fledgling.

"I will not kill you Seras Victoria!" the anger filled her veins. Why was he doing this to her? She clenched her fists as hard as she could on his chest.

"Why are you doing this to me?" scarlet tears began their way down her cheeks as she felt her strength fade away "Why do you wish to keep me alive?" she looked at his petrified face. "Do you enjoy my pain? Do you enjoy playing with me?" He couldn't speak, he couldn't move at the sight of his fledgling like this. "Do you enjoy toying with my feelings?" The shield had collapsed, her feeling where out on the open, and seeing her Master in this state did not help her own. "Answer me Alucard!"

"I do not understand what you are talking about Police Girl." He slowly grabbed her wrists, softly putting them down. He then bent down, meeting her gaze. "I do not understand how you can ask me to kill you." He sat back down, softly placing Seras on top of his lap. "Out of all the people in this world, it is you Seras Victoria, who I can't kill." He wrapped his arms around her, in a way not letting her escape and in another protecting her form anything. She looked up at her Master, feeling the safest she had ever felt. "Please tell me what I must do to make that ending possible." His soft whisper sent chills throughout her body.

"I only need you Alucard." she hugged her Master and slowly closed her eyes.

"I will always be yours if you promise me you'll always be mine Seras." He bent down on her face, absorbing her fragrance.

"I am only yours." Her whisper was lost as she fell asleep in her Master's embrace.

"I will forever protect you my little angel" his soft voice caressed her ears as his lips sank into hers.


	2. Chapter 2

He slowly gained consciousness as he felt soft lips playing with his neck. He didn't move, finding the feeling rather pleasant. After a minute he started to feel a soft nibbling, which arose a suspicion in him.

"Police Girl, what are you doing?" his arms rapped around her as she felt imprisoned by her master. She just chuckled and started to nibble a bit harder. A soft sigh escaped his lips as she started to lick his neck, and without warning, pierced the flesh letting the scarlet river enter her mouth. He didn't stop her, it was about time they were equals and therefore could be mates. As she finished drinking, she softly licked the small wound, curing it, and lifted her head up to her master's. He smiled at her as she slowly bent down to kiss him. She had wounded her tongue, offering him a delivered drink. The warm liquid hypnotized him as it slowly flooded his mouth. Suddenly they both froze as Integra's voice filled their heads. _Both of you, here, now!_ Seras chuckled as she got of her master and melted into the walls. Alucard crankily followed.

"You called Master" his voiced echoed throughout the room as he faded into vision. The now old woman stood as firm as ever behind her desk sending Alucard one of her coldest looks yet.

"Yes, I did pet." Seras chuckled shyly looking at him. "There have been some disappearances in an area of Istanbul."

"And why are we to go to ottoman lands?" he spat out

"The Ottoman Empire has long been lost Alucard" she sighed "And anyway, the actions have been made close to the British embassy, which if your mind cares to recall, is English territory." She swiftly turned towards Seras "You will go with our troops and surround the embassy while you" she turned to Alucard "secure the embassy itself. Is that clear?" they both nodded "Then I'll just spot out one last thing. I want no freak or ghoul alive in our territory." she sat down "And may God and the Queen be with you all".

The smell of dead corpses ached inside his nose as he surrounded the maggot vampire. He didn't feel like playing and quickly shot him through the head as he pierced his heart with his other hand. He then proceeded towards the embassy's doors. They then flew open as the captain ran towards him.

"Alucard! Thank God I found you!" his face was filled with fear "You've gotta do something! The girl's gone mad! She's wonkas!"

"Who's the girl?" he hated humans, always rushing and never clearing anything. It was probably some old woman who couldn't sleep because of the gunshots and was hitting them all with a purse.

"It's Seras sir. She won't let anybody get near her. She begun to run away, so we followed her thinking she might be following a ghoul or something alike." He uncomfortably looked up to the violently angry vampire. "She ran into a dead end. Mike tried to get close and she threw him 20 meters away from her. She keeps on growling and showing us her lovely teeth" before he could continue he was gone, only leaving an angry growl behind.

The girl's growls pierced the soldier's ears as they backed up. Her blue eyes filled with tears as she waited for the one person she wanted to see. It wasn't her intention to harm anybody. She had thrown Mike into a pile of bags to cushion his fall. A small spiraling shadow formed on the ground before her as she felt him materialize, slowly raising her look towards him. His angry eyes turned into confusion as she begun to create a portal behind her.

"Seras…" he muttered

"I'm sorry Alucard, I really am." Her small body started to disappear into the wall as she dissolved through the portal until a shadow only remained in her place. The old king turned towards the men, all shocked. His growl deeper than the girl's made the soldiers shiver in fear.

"Find her… Find her… FIND HER!" his voice was herd all across the city as the soldiers quickly begun to search for the missing Draculina.

As the sun begun to rise Alucard and the rest of the men were forced to go back to Hellsing HQ. He appeared in his chamber, were to his surprise was his Master awaiting him.

"Where is Seras." Her voice, as cold as ice, created a shiver through his spine.

"She ran away Master." Crestfallen he silently walked towards his chair.

"Where to." The silence became nauseating as the No-Life-King looked at his chair. "Answer me Alucard." She heard the sound of a drip as the floor in front of the King gradually was stained red. "Why would she do this…" the knight's doubts raised anger inside her pet's heart.

"Because I cursed her. Because she hates me. Because she does not want this life and I could not give her death." His hands clenched into fists as the drips increased.

"Hum… Alucard, look at me." He obeyed, although the sight was pitiful. "Find her, no matter what it takes. I already lost you for 30 years, I do not want to loose her!" the vampire's guilt filled eyes sunk on his Master's.

"I can not curse her again. She is disgusted by me, and therefore I can not be the one to look for her. I will not harm her anymore." Integra's blood boiled as she slapped her surprised servant.

"I said you have to bring her back. That is an order Alucard!" she felt as if beating him until she was suffocated. "Now go. I don't want you near me until you have Seras with you. And if you do not intend to do your mission I will seal you away, find Seras and seal her too." Her servant smiled.

"You two got attached, didn't you master?" she calmed down, sitting on the King's chair.

"Yes well, you were gone for 30 years, and she did need somebody to talk to, as did I" she tilted hr head to the left, eying her servant. "I understand why you are so overprotective with her Alucard, she's a good catch. Now don't loose her." Her servant smiled thankfully as he fell into a portal of his own making. He did not know where to start looking, but after 30 years of solitude, he could not spare another second of eternity without his little angel.


	3. Chapter 3

The old vampire stood in front of the giant facility, wondering if he really should attend to such an unimportant meeting. He had far more important business than to sit down and have a talk with a few men about this country he had left so long ago. It had been two years since he had last seen Seras. At first, the fresh mental link had led him to Athens, Belgrade, Bratislava, Warsaw and finally Kiev, but once in Ukraine, he lost it. And so he roamed around the country for 14 months finding clews, trails and yet not her. On the 15th month of his hardest mission, he received a letter from the Order of the Dragon to attend to a meeting set in the city of Curtea de Argeş. After having talked to his master he had decided to go, and while being there, ask some questions and hopefully be able to kill somebody for answers. And so his body now was placed in front of the old building.

It was a 17th century work of art, set by the Argeş River. The carvings on the exterior gave it a scary and mysterious look, which was enhanced by the climbers that happily made their way up and down the walls. He turned his head to look at the river. The scenery had changed so much since he had last been here. The old stone and wood made buildings were now concrete boxes, the dirt paths roads, the wild forests pretty gardens. It seemed the only thing that hadn't changed was the smell of the river itself. He took a deep breath. Sour and bitter memories came to his haunted mind as the unchanged smell of humidity made its way up his nose. A small shiver tried to make him turn away, but only made him move forwards. His attire had changed, since he didn't want to be recognized by any threat. He now wore a slim black suit with a white shirt and a scarlet tie. His eyes covered with dark tinted glasses and his hair freely playing with the wind. He harshly knocked on the grand door and immediately was answered.

"Good day Sir." A butler like dressed man was now standing in front of Alucard. His black eyes inspected him from top to bottom as he took out a small list. "Lord Drăculea, I guess." The King lightly nodded as he was let through into the massive hallway. The carved wood was decorated with dark paintings and some gold touches. The butler took him up the stairs, through the right corridor and into the 10th door on the left. There rested six men on their chairs, one seat free. Alucard slowly made his way to the vacant chair, sitting and folding his arms on top of his chest.

"Good evening gentlemen." His silky voice paralyzed the breaths of five of the seated men; making the remaining one chuckle and welcome him with a warm smile. "I see the Order has renewed its members…" he chuckled and tilted his head back.

"Yes well, vârstnici like us are not wanted in this society." He grinned. "But this is not the reason why I called you here. Sir Ivan, if you would care to inform about the happenings." Ivan shifted uncomfortably under the piercing look of the vampire. He then gave some papers to the butler, who handed them out to each member.

"There has been some trouble at a few museums at Bucharest. The burglar stole a few pieces from the museums without any victims or damage." He turned a page from the block of papers he nervously held in his hands. "As you can see, I've made a list of the artifacts that were stolen. They are all related to the history from the lands of Wallachia during the 15th century."

"There is also a report of a guard who was a victim in one of the burglaries." A deep voice came from the far left of the table, were a short haired man with blue eyes was seated. "I thought you said there where no victims or damage Ivan?"

"Yes well, I didn't consider it an attack. The burglar did leave him unconscious, but she took care of him and cured his wounds before leaving." Alucard now faced Ivan.

"She?" his interest was now caught.

"Well yes, just two weeks ago we caught the burglar. A very nice fată, but seems to have photophobia. Didn't Eigor tell you in the letter?" the old man chuckled.

"No, I hadn't. And anyway, she's to be executed and thrown into the river soon enough." His grin widened. "You know, we will impale her like in the old days. And to be safe, let's make the stake silver." Alucard's face hardened.

"Then why did you bring me here if the trial had already been set?" the old man faked seriousness.

"I just thought that it would be of your interest to know that someone had been stealing your ancestor's belongings." A soft hum came from Alucard's lips.

"Might I meet the young lady?" he slowly begun to rise form his chair.

"Hey! The meeting is not over. You can not leave as if you didn't mind." A red headed man shouted from the far right.

"I can not?" Alucard's smirk widened. "I am Vlad Drăculea." He roared. "Do you, pitiful human, know what Drăculea means?" he slid his glasses down the bridge of his nose, exposing his unnatural crimson eyes. The red headed man shivered as he pulled away from the table. "It means son of the Dragon. Now tell me where I can find that fată. I wish to punish her myself."

"Dominic, show Vlad to the chamber in which that albastru fată is in." the old man gestured for Alucard to follow the butler named Dominic. He was taken down to de dungeons. These were a great contrast compared to the upper floors. Rotting cells, screams, water droplets and mice were all that decorated them. The both stopped in front of cell number 6. Dominic handed Alucard the key and made his way back to the conference. Alucard didn't bother opening the door and just phased through it. The sight inside was heartbreaking. On the floor, lied a young girl, weak and defenseless, her golden long curled hair didn't shine from the muck it had stuck to it. A pair of black shorts, a black t-shirt and combat boots protected her body from nudity, but where just as filthy as the rest of her. The floor around her filled with blood pools. She slowly turned her face up to him, her ocean eyes wide in surprise and fear.

"You…" she weakly tried to push herself away from him in fear. "Vlad…" he knelt down beside her, softly grabbing her hand. A pure smile on his face a he looked straight into her eyes.

"I don't go by that name anymore Victoria." He picked her up, placing her head against his neck. "Now drink ingerul meu" at first she doubted, but her blood lust got the best of her as she bit down on his neck. He slowly melted into the shadows, taking the young girl out of the dungeon. They appeared in a small house beside the same river. "They won't find us here, at least not in time." He caressed the woman's cheek. "I've missed you too much my little Police Girl." She kissed his neck and looked up towards her former Master. "Please, have a shower. You look terrible." And so, once more under his command, she obeyed. He sat down on a sofa placed in the middle of the living room, looking towards the door she was hidden behind, waiting for her once more. He would have to contact his Master to tell her of his success. After an impossibly long fifteen minutes, she came out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around her body, her now long hair moving from left to right as she approached him. She shyly lied down on his side, looking up to his face, as he slid his arm around her body. "Why?" was all he said. His voice made her shiver in happiness as she surrounded his waist with her little arms, holding him closer to her.

"I did not feel worthy." Her voice stated clearly. His heart swelled at hearing it again. "After having drunk your blood, I saw how much I didn't know about you. And so, my mind stated that I could not truly love you as much as you disserve if I didn't really know your past." She chuckled at the thought, he just continued to look at her, enjoying every second. "I knew you were going to say it was a stupid thought, so I had to run away. I never meant to harm you Alucard." She stopped for a second. "Is Mike ok? I never meant to throw him so harshly, but they wouldn't get put of my way, and I couldn't stay there, and I…" his gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Michael and all of the troops are physically fine Seras." As he took his hand of her mouth, he stroked her cheek once more. "But morally, they were shattered. As was Integra. But most of all, you destroyed me." His soft expression and velvety voice did not exactly fit in with his words, but still they pierced Seras' heart.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I meant to go back, once I had learned enough to be able to say I truly knew the only man I loved." His tear fell on her cheek. "Alucard?" he soft hand wiped of his tears as she pulled her body to his height.

"What if I had not found you? They would have killed you and thrown you into the river. I would have never been able to say how sorry I am, I would forever search for you my Draculina." Her lips placed on top of his broke his speech for a few seconds, before she slipped away to look at his crimson eyes. "I've already lost my beating heart to that river, and I almost lost my non-beating heart to it too." His hands slid behind her waist and violently pulled her towards him. "I shan't loose you Seras. You are forever mine. I know I am greedy, possessive, cold, harsh and sinful, but you are mine since that day in Cheddar." Her lips were pressed against his once more as he made his statement clear. She pulled of, her eyes still locked on his.

"You've been cruel, inhumane, cold-hearted, sinful, greedy, possessive, violent, blood-crazed and a real bastard, but I gave myself to you on that night and I will fulfill my promise. I chose my fate, and if it's beside Vlad Drăculea, Dracula, Alucard or whatever name you wish to have, it's because I chose it that way. Now can we please leave this crazy country before they impale me?" he began to laugh, his chest pumped up and down rapidly as he tightly hugged her "Don't laugh! You brought the damn stile to this country" her frown just increased his laugh as he stood up, seating the young girl back in the sofa, and headed towards what she thought the bedroom. After a few seconds he came out with a long black dress.

"It was my first wife's. It was white, but I had to dye it black, for it had stains everywhere." He handed it to her "You can't appear naked before my master, now can you little girl?" he continued to laugh as he exited the room. She quickly came out and he chuckled as he created a portal back home, holding his new and last bride closely to him. Seras Victoria was truly the perfect No-Life-Queen, and she would forever remain beside him.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_**Thanks for reading and comenting. The coments really helped change the way the story ends ^^**_**  
**_


End file.
